Over and Out (Renholdër Remix)
Over and Out (Cambio y Fuera) es una canción de Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. Se trata de un seguimiento de 6 en la Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. La canción es interpretada por la banda Alkaline Trio. Letra Ingles "Over and out", she said From a hospital bed For what it's worth It doesn't hurt don't cry Over and out, he said With a.45 to his head The war has taken everything from me It's all I see So... Run for cover As fast as you can We're fighters, lovers, enemies, friends And guns and knives apologize for leaving you tonight Leaving you tonight Over and out, he sighed Seems I've run out of time Please tell my wife I love her more than life itself Over and out, she sang As the telephone rang There's no pain, no answering, no more, no So... Run for cover As fast as you can We're fighters, lovers, enemies, friends And guns and knives apologize for leaving you Run for cover and you'll find us there We'll take out the anguish, make it disappear With hand grenades and napalm flames, I'm leaving you tonight Let this candle burn 'til you get home Never forget your face, never lose hope Tonight Run for cover as fast as you can We're fighters, lovers, enemies, friends And pens and knives apologize for leaving you Run for cover and you'll find us there (over and out) We'll take on the anger, make it disappear (over and out) With razorblades we're softly serenading you Español "Cambio y fuera", dijo ella De una cama de hospital Para qué vale la pena No me duele, no llore Cambio y fuera, dijo él Con una 45 en la cabeza La guerra ha tomado todo de mí Es todo lo que veo Así que... Corre a esconder Tan rápido como puedas Somos luchadores, amantes, enemigos, amigos Y las pistolas y cuchillos disculpas por dejándote esta noche Dejándote esta noche Cambio y fuera, suspiró él Parece que me he quedado sin tiempo Por favor, dile a mi esposa que la amo más que la vida misma Cambio y fuera, cantó ella Cuando sonó el teléfono No hay dolor, no hay contestación, ni más ni Así que... Corre a esconder Tan rápido como puedas Somos luchadores, amantes, enemigos, amigos Y las pistolas y cuchillos disculpas por dejándote Corre a esconder y nos encontrará allí Vamos a sacar la angustia, hacerlo desaparecer Con granadas de mano y las llamas de napalm, te estoy dejando esta noche Que esta vela se consuma hasta que te llegue a casa Nunca olvidaré su cara, nunca perder la esperanza Esta noche Corre a esconder tan rápido como puedas Somos luchadores, amantes, enemigos, amigos Y bolígrafos y cuchillas disculpas por dejándote Corre a esconder y nos encontrará allí (por encima y por fuera) Vamos a asumir la ira, hacerlo desaparecer (cambio y fuera) Con hojas de afeitar suavemente le estamos dando serenata Categoría:Música de Rise of the Lycans Categoría:Música Categoría:Música Vocal en:Over and Out (Renholdër Remix)